


Temporary

by Phandiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abused Dan, Alpha Phil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, Omega Dan, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scared Dan, Scenting, Smut, comfort Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandiction/pseuds/Phandiction
Summary: Omega Dan was abused by his Alpha father until rescued by his aunt who finds a place for him to stay with her friend Alpha Phil Lester for a few months until he is old enough to be put up for sale.Phil lost his omega mate two years previous to a tragic accident that he blames himself for. Now with another omega in his care, grief, fear, and guilt return, but so do some other unexpected feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

I can’t just _take_ in a child Louise.”

 

“Why not? You work one day a week and you have no family of your own. What’s the problem?” The woman said desperately.

 

Phil sighed heavily. “Because _,_ I still have my own life. And my apartment isn’t that big. I only have one bedroom. I’ve never looked after a kid!”

 

Louise rolls her eyes. “My nephew is not a child Phil. He’s twenty years old.”

 

Phil furrowed his brows, even more confused by this request than he was before. “Twenty? He’s nearly of age to be mated.”

 

“I know, and that’s the problem. _Nearly_. But my damn brother’s apparently been abusing this kid for years. Maybe even his whole life.” Louise’s shoulders sag and her eyes soften from the intense desperation they held moments before. “I had no idea Phil. This whole time and I had no idea. I never thought much about the bruises or the fact that my brother didn’t like him leaving the house, or Dan’s occasional timid nature. I just thought that was who he was. You know how some omegas are.”

 

Phil’s eyes widened. “Omega?! I can’t just casually live in the same house as an omega! Are you crazy?” Phil rubbed anxiously at his eyes. Louise must be insane. She’s not thinking this through at all. How could she expect this of him?

 

“Phil, it’s okay. He takes the suppressants and all of that.” She waves her hand dismissively as if that isn’t an important factor. “I can’t take him Phil. I just can’t. I have three children of my own, two of whom are Alpha’s. It’s crazy in our house. And Dan needs a lot of…help, right now. Help that I can’t provide. I can barely support the four of us. It would only be for a few months. He turns twenty-one in June and then everything will fix itself okay? You're only twenty-five years old, and it's just you. It makes sense for you to take him, and not me. Technically speaking he isn’t supposed to be put with another Alpha due to his previous experience but I know you Phil, and he’ll be safe with you. Please.” Louise pleaded with everything she could behind those green beta eyes. Phil had known Louise his entire life. She was quite a few years older than him but she was a nice beta to be around. She was calm and kind and did everything she could to help everyone. She wouldn’t be asking this of Phil if she didn’t need it. But how could Phil do this? Sure, he had the convenience of having a job that that abled him to work only one day a week, and he certainly wasn’t bringing Omegas home frequently.

 

Phil sighs again. “Him being an Omega changes everything Louise. It still hasn’t been that long since…” He felt himself swallow the emotions whelming in him. “Since Charlie.”

 

“Oh Phil,” Louise said tenderly, reaching out her hand and laying it comfortingly on his. “I hadn’t even thought about that, and how this might be hard. But I promise you it’s a completely different circumstance.”

 

“Maybe so, but you’d entrust an Omega with me?” Phil’s voice had turned into a shuttering plea. He needed her to understand that he couldn’t do this. He just couldn’t. Not after all that happened with Charlie.

 

“Of course I would trust him with you! How can you even question that? You’re the only one that blames yourself for what happened to Charlie.”

 

“But what if? What if something happens?” All he could was see Charlies motionless as body as he lay on the street, blood soaking his shirt as it slipped down his neck from his head.

 

Louise lowered her voice. “Nothing will happen. Phil, we’ve talked about this.” Now she was the one pleading, begging him to understand and agree with her. “Charlie was…well he was Charlie. You always had a difficult time keeping him in the house. He was adventurous.” Louise smiles at this. “But Dan is not your mate. And he is not adventurous. In fact, you’ll have one heck of a time dragging him out of the house.” She laughed.

 

 Phil’s expression remained sad. Charlie had been his first mate. His first love. The boy had been a bit reckless and didn’t like staying locked up for long which was of course the opposite for Phil. They had their difference but they had made a good pair. They had fun and laughed. But a single decision on Charlies part, and negligence on Phil’s, had changed their lives forever. The image of his mates body blinked in front of him again and Phil looked away, as if he could avoid his own mind.

 

“What happens to the boy if I don’t take him?”

 

“He will be offered to the first Alpha that pays for him.” Louise explained.

 

Phil rubbed at his eyes again. So, this boy was in the same ugly life predicament as many Omegas were forced into. Abuse from Alpha parents was not uncommon in the slightest. When an abused child was taken from his home he would either go to a family member or more than likely, sold to the first bidder. That rarely ended well. It was a horrific circle that created unhappy people and unstable families. The chances of Dan going to a good Alpha was unlikely to say the least. If he at least waited until he was twenty-one, he had the possibility of a better life offered to him. Alpha’s with more money, more patience as they awaited the Omega they truly desired.

 

Phil had bought Charlie from one of these auctions. Charlies story was not of abuse though. His parents had simply died in an accident and there was no one to take him in. Phil would never forget coming across the boy. He had seemed so small.

 

Phil did not know why he was going to be stupid enough to do as his friend was asking. He’d given in though. He couldn’t send an Omega go to that dreadful place when he could help. “This is a huge mistake, but I’ll do it. For you Louise, I’ll do it.”

 

Louise leapt forward and embraced him tightly. “Thank you Phil. Thank you, thank you.”

 

Phil hugged her back, not being able to help his smile “Yeah, yeah. Only a few months, right?”

 

She pulled away, smiling wide. “Just until June 11th.”

 

Phil stood there in disbelief at what he’d just agreed to as Louise told him the details of when the Omega would be dropped off at his apartment and what not. He was listening, but not entirely. He was clearly just as insane as her for doing this.

 

“Okay, I get it. Can I leave now before I change my mind?” He threatened.

 

“Yes, of course. Thanks again Phil. I’ll keep in contact with you to check up on him, and you for that matter. But I know he’ll be in good hands. By the way, his father still hasn’t been arrested. Could you just keep a close eye on him? Not leave him alone? I don’t trust my brother to not do something stupid.”

 

“Right. Sure. I understand.” Phil nodded and started get up from his chair to leave.

 

“One more thing, Phil.” Phil paused to look at Louise. She averted her eyes, as if worried about her next words. He waited patiently. “Dan is…different. Sometimes he can be a bit of, uh, an ass.”

 

Phil snorted a laugh. “Alright. Thanks for the warning, I guess.”

 

“Not just that though. He can be an ass but he’s been through a lot and one minute he can be fine and then next just…flip out.”

 

“Flip out?” Phil raised an eyebrow, imaging the boy attacking him suddenly or something.

 

“Yeah, something will scare him and suddenly it’s not like he’s not Dan anymore. He’ll seem more like a child more than a twenty-year-old. Just be gentle with him, okay? I know you will be. You would never-”

 

“Louise, it’s okay. I’ll take care of him. For you, remember?”


	2. Chapter 2

Phil’s heart pounded obscenely as he watched the car pull up in front of his building. Why was he nervous? He shouldn’t be. There was nothing strange about this necessarily. He was just helping a friend out. Sure, he’d be having an Omega sleeping on the futon in his living room for the next several months, three and a half to be exact as it was March. And sure, it would be weird to have someone else in the house constantly when Phil had been alone for so long. And he’d be cooking meals for two, and taking a stranger around with him everywhere he went. Okay, yeah, it was going to be strange. But it was too late now. Maybe he could have stopped it before the car pulled up but Dan was here now and there was no turning back.

 

He watched as a figure in dark clothes stepped out from the car, closing the door and dragging out a suit case with him. It was raining and the droplets pelted against the hood pulled over his head. The boy rushed to get under the cover of the building and Phil jumped when the down stairs door opened. He should probably open his apartment door. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans as he went over to his front door and pulled it open.

 

Dan was tugging his suit case up stair by stair, each time making a loud _thump_. He stared at the steps rather than ahead. Phil watched him, holding in a breath until the boy reached the top. Only then did he look up and meet Phil’s eyes, freezing his own movements and just staring.

 

After too long of an awkward silence the boy spoke. “Thanks for the help.” He sounds both sarcastic and as though he doesn’t actually care. With that he pushed passed Phil into the lounge where he stood beside his suit case.

 

Slowly Phil closes the door and turns around. He walks stiffly to stand in front of Dan and clears his throat. “My name is Phil. You’re Dan, right?”

 

Dan has gone frozen in his spot, his face unreadable, though there seems to be a tinge of terror there. Or maybe anger? It’s hard to read his expressions when his curly hair covers half his forehead. He’s staring straight ahead, passed Phil. His mind seems else wear.

 

“Dan?” Phil calls skeptically, unsure of what to do. The Omega gives the air a quick, barely noticeable sniff.

 

“You’re…you’re an Alpha?” He asks questionably.

 

Phil’s heart does an anxious flip. “Louise didn’t tell you?”

 

“Uh, no. She seems to have forgotten that detail.” Dan swallows noticeably and Phil’s never felt so judged in his life. He doesn’t take offense at the obvious uncertainty that’s suddenly radiating off the Omega, he knows the reputation his kind has.

 

“I’m sorry. I thought she would tell you. I never imagined…” Phil’s voice fades. What can he say? All he can do is prove to Dan that he’s trustworthy over time. “You’re safe here, I promise.” He doesn’t miss the small, sad laugh that escapes Dan’s lips. “Um, well,” Phil starts awkwardly. “Your bed is right here. I don’t have two beds but the few that have slept on the futon say it’s comfortable. I hope you don’t mind.” He gestures to the bed. “I have a TV in my room so this space is pretty much yours. The kitchen is right there.” He turns to face the small space, only a bar top separating them from the kitchen. “I’m here just about all day, every day so I’ll make us dinner but you can do what you please for breakfast and lunch.”

 

“You don’t work?” Dan asked, scrunching his forehead in bewilderment.

 

“I do. I’m a radio host. I work on Sundays for a few hours and during the week I spend some time coming up with the scripts and what not but that’s it.”

 

“And you can live off that?” Dan asks, still sounding skeptical and a little disappointed.

 

Something stirs in Phil, something instinctual that’s angry at the way the younger is speaking to him. It’s as if he doesn’t see Phil as a proper Alpha. The conflicting thing is that he also obviously _does_ though considering his change once he’d gained this knowledge. Is this what Louise meant by warning Phil of the Omega’s tendency to be an ‘ass’?

 

When Phil replies his voice is low and monotone. “Yes. Very much so. As you can see.” He looks around his own apartment. Dan noticed the change in his tone and eyed him from the side. “Anyway, I’ll let you get settled in. The sheets are folded on the floor there. We’ll have dinner in a few hours.” With that Phil headed to his room and shut the door. He stopped though and decided better of that. This Omega seemed…unpredictable. He could even decide to just leave the flat all together. _Just like Charlie,_ Phil thought. So, Phil carefully unlatched the door and left it open so he could easily hear what was happening in the other room. He couldn’t hear anything at the moment. Was the boy just standing there? Maybe it would be best if he decided to run away. No, no, Phil reminded himself. He’s been through a lot. He’s probably confused and angry and maybe even scared. If Phil was honest, that’s what he had been expecting. A terrified, shaking, crying, Omega boy hiding in the corner. Not this snappy, confidant nature. What was he supposed to do with that? Phil was not as controlling as most Alpha’s he’d been around and heard of. He never quite fit in with the groups at school for that reason. They’re loud abruptness never suited him. Instead he’d stuck with the Betas. For a time, he even thought that he must have been born the wrong kind, or that the doctors had made a mistake. Then again, there were times the Alpha came out. But was he strong enough to deal with this Omega? He felt angry at himself for not knowing. Wasn’t this all supposed to be instinctual? Maybe the Omega would calm down and everything would be fine. Perhaps he just needed a few days to adjust. Phil would understand that. He’d be patient.

 

 

When it came time for dinner Phil made his way to the kitchen. He glanced up across the bar into the lounge. Dan was sitting cross legged on the futon staring at him, watching him intensely. Phil noticed the boy take in another whiff when he entered the room.

 

“Yup, I am still an Alpha.” Phil commented. The Omega scowled and again something in the pit of Phil’s stomach burned, wanting to punish. Dan had no respect in the slightest. And he didn’t seem to care that he didn’t either. He didn’t appear to be a poor abused Omega. What was his game? Phil pushed the growing feeling deep into his gut and started pulling things out of the fridge. “Are you hungry?” He called over his shoulder.

 

There wasn’t a reply for a long time and so Phil stopped moving, glancing over his shoulder. Only when he made eye contact with Dan did he answer. “Yes.” He said simply.

 

“Good. I’m making-well I don’t know what it is I’m making exactly but there’s hamburger and a lot of vegetables. Would you mind helping me chop them?”

 

Again, there was a long pause before the boy responded. “I don’t want to.” His tone wasn’t exactly _rude_ , but it wasn’t entirely nice either. It was just a simple rejection.

 

“And why not? We would be able to eat sooner.” Phil reasoned.

 

“I just…don’t want to.” Dan repeated, again not sounding angry but there was something else in his tone. _Fear_ , his mind filled in for him. Could Dan actually be scared to be near him? That would understandable. That Phil could work with.

 

“Okay. Maybe tomorrow night you can help then.”

 

No reply. Phil went about chopping the vegetables. He was completely aware of the big brown eyes that followed his every move but resisted looking up to meet them. Dan was just observing. That was okay. Now that Phil had taken note of the flecks of fear, he could feel and see more clearly the tension that enveloped the Omega. Every muscle in his body was taunt and ready. What was he preparing for? To run? Or take a hit? Either way Phil hoped he would soon realize that none of those things would happen. Phil wouldn’t treat the Omega like a loved mate, he was far from that. But there would nothing for him to fear while he was with Phil and soon he would see that.

 

 

For three days, the Omega did nothing but lay on his futon. And he only laid there when Phil wasn’t in the room. When Phil was, whether it be to make something in the kitchen, or sit on his laptop typing up a script on the couch, Dan would sit up, cross legged and watch him. They rarely spoke to each other. Dan seemed content with this for now and Phil was simply allowing him to adjust. Phil always asked if he would help with dinner and Dan always told him no.

 

In a few days however, Phil would have to go to work and the Omega would have to go with him. If he didn’t break out of this silent, paralyzed trance by then Phil wondered how that day would go.

 

At breakfast on the fourth day of Dan’s staying, Phil tried to make some conversation. He was sitting at the table, Dan was on his futon. Both with a bowl of cereal before them. Dan wasn’t eating his of course. He always waited for Phil to leave to start eating, as with every other meal.

 

“Your cereal is going to be all soggy and gross you know.”

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

“Well, I know you’re probably getting bored just sitting there on that futon. Sorry I don’t get out much. I’m kind of an introvert.” Phil smiled.

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

Was this Omega a robot? “Still, you can’t sit there for three months straight. You’d forget how to walk. How about we go out and have lunch or something today.”

 

Dan’s eyes widened in the first direct reflection of fear Phil had seen. He shook his head fervently.

 

“You’re going to sit in here for three months then?” Phil raised an eyebrow. “What are you going to do when some rich man or women comes along on your twenty-first birthday and takes you to his home to be his Omega? And even before that, you’ll have to get to the auction. Either your aunt Louise is going to take you there or I’m going to have to drag you there.”

 

Dan swallowed. “I…I don’t know. I guess I’ll deal with that then.”

 

“Right, of course. Well, I have to leave the house sometimes so you will be going with me eventually. When you are at home though I suppose I can let you play on the gaming systems.”

 

The Omega perked up at this. “Gaming systems?”

 

Phil smiled, glad to finally found something that got the boys attention. “Yeah. I thought you would have noticed them by now, seeing as you’ve been sitting there the whole time.” Phil pointed at the TV stand. “I have several and all the games on that shelf. Feel free to use them. If you need help just let me know.” With that he finished off the last few bites of his breakfast and put the bowl in the sink. When he went into his bedroom he stopped and listened for the now familiar sound of Dan shoveling the food into his mouth. Sure enough, moments later and he could hear the clink of metal against the bowl. After a few minutes he peeked out from behind his door. Dan had finished his breakfast and was carefully setting the bowl aside. His eyes were focused on the TV. The boy shot a quick glance towards Phil’s bedroom before silently slinking off the futon and going over to the shelf that held the collection of games and movies. Phil couldn’t help but smile. Especially when the Omega reached up and pulled out Mario Kart.

 

It took a few minutes but eventually Dan had the game up and running. Still, he kept it on mute, sitting on the floor against the coffee table and playing in silence. Phil could sense how nervous Dan still was and decided on staying hidden in his room for the rest of the day. Maybe this is exactly what Dan needed. Maybe this would help calm his nerves and distrust.

 

 

Phil had hoped that after two days of Dan silently playing Mario Kart he’d have decided to trust Phil a little more. And maybe he had but he still wasn’t saying much. But today Phil had to go to work. He couldn’t leave the Omega here but he was also sure that he would willingly go. He took a deep breath and strode into the lounge. Dan didn’t stop playing but he eyed Phil warily every few seconds.

 

“Dan, I hate to tell you this but I have to go to work today.”

 

“Okay. Then…go. You don’t need to tell me.” The words were bitter and Phil wondered how the Omega could have that tone and yet so clearly be terrified.

 

“I can’t just leave you here Dan. You have to go with me.”

 

Dan paused the game and turned to Phil, an angry scowl burning his face. “I’m not a child. I can take care of myself.”

 

The spark ignited in Phil’s gut, the one that demanded him to assert himself against this unruly Omega. “I know that. But I was given strict instructions to not leave you alone. Please get dressed.”

 

Dan got to his feet, clenching his hands into fist and glaring at Phil. Glaring at him as if _Phil_ was the prey. Any fear was suddenly drained of the boy’s face. There was only hate. “I’m not a fucking danger to myself! I’m not suicidal! I’m not even depressed! I can be left alone. I’m. Not. Going.”

 

The spark that Phil had been tempering burst forth before he could even consider squashing it. It charred up his stomach, his chest, and out his throat, his Alpha voice taking over. “You’re going with me. Get dressed.”

 

Just as quickly as it had appeared, the anger melted from the Omega’s face. His entire body went limp and he stared at Phil in shock and horror. There was just as much shock coursing through Phil but he didn’t allow himself to show it. He hadn’t used it so long. With Charlie, he’d had to use it quite often as the boy was quite rebellious at times. It was something that came about only instinctually. You couldn’t just summon it because you wanted to. He felt his own body relax after seeing the Omega’s submissive posture. Dan swallowed and took a step back. Guilt pricked at Phil but inside he knew the action had been necessary. Maybe now the Omega would know Phil was an Alpha deserving of more respect than had thus been shown to him.

 

“There is a clean towel on the counter in the bathroom. You are definitely in need of a shower as well. We leave in two hours.” Phil waited until Dan nodded, his eyes still wide, before heading to his room to get dressed himself.

 

 

Phil stood at the front door, handle on the knob. Dan came around the corner from out of the bathroom looking irritable and anxious. Phil nodded approvingly at him. “You look nice.” He complimented. He was being honest. The Omega looked human again now that he bothered to wash and brush his hair and get out of his pajamas. He wore black skinny jeans and a shirt striped with various shades of darkness. His hair was wavy, still drying from his shower which he spent way too long in. Phil couldn’t help but smirk at the slightly hostile expression on Dan’s face. But they were leaving on time so he couldn’t complain. Phil opened the door and gestured for Dan to walk first.

 

As they walked down the street Phil watched Dan closely. The roles had been reversed. The last week Dan had been the one trying to figure Phil out. Now, outside the safety of the apartment, Phil was trying to understand Dan. Of course, the two probably looked, or rather, smelled, odd. They were unmated and yet walking side by side as Alpha and Omega. Several gave them curious, unsure glances that Dan responded to with glares and ducking his shoulders. How strange the Omega must feel to be walking so insecurely down the street. After all, Phil was not his Alpha. He had no obligation to keep him safe and other Alpha’s would presume he could be taken. Suddenly Phil felt guilty for how he’d forced Dan to come. Clearly, he was terrified. That’s why he’d been so verbal about not going.

 

“I’m sorry for snapping earlier.” Phil said softly. Dan peeked at him, eyebrows furrowed as he slunk along. “I didn’t know how else to make you go. I know that you aren’t a danger to yourself. That’s not why you had to come.”

 

“Why, then?” Dan demanded.

 

“For your safety.”

 

“Safety? I mine as well have a sign around my neck that says, ‘take me! Easy pickings here!’” He gesticulated dramatically. _Why couldn’t Charlie have had this same thinking that day?_ Phil agonized.

 

“I wouldn’t let that happen. You’re safer here with me than you would be alone in my flat where your father could find you.”

 

“My father?” Dan’s voice changed then, getting lower in realization.

 

“They haven’t found him yet. Louise thinks he may come looking for you.”

 

Dan looked up at him then. “R-really?”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

They were quiet for a couple of blocks. Dan fell into step more willing beside him. He no longer looked as though an invisible string were dragging him along behind Phil.

 

“So…that’s why you made me come with you? But that’s not your responsibility. I don’t understand.” Dan shook his head.

 

“I’m not heartless Dan. You’ve clearly been raised by an over powering Alpha and expect that from everyone you come across but not all of us are like that. I still would never want to see an Omega beaten by his father. I was hesitant to let you stay with me because I know the…dynamic is maybe a little different. But Louise simply couldn’t let you stay there and you would have been sold. I couldn’t let that happen. And besides that, it is my responsibility. I accepted it when I took you in.”

 

Dan looked up at him incredulously. “But you never even met me.” Phil shrugged. They turned into the tube station. “Thank you.” Phil heard the boy mumble beside him, perhaps hoping Phil wouldn’t hear him.

 

On the tube Dan constantly had a pair of various strangers eyes on his slender, attractive form. Phil watched as Alpha’s and Omega’s alike sniffed the air curiously. Dan was obviously trying to ignore it but he still shifted anxiously as they stood, holding himself rigid. Phil wanted to comfort him, to let him know it would be okay because there was no way he was letting Dan out of his site, but he was unsure of how the words would be taken. Maybe after their little talk Dan would be more accepting. But he still wasn’t going to trust Phil overnight. Phil was forced to just keep watch knowing himself that nothing would happen to the Omega.

 

They got to their stop and Phil took hold of Dan’s wrist, tugging him through the door and into the crowds. Dan looked shocked at first and almost pulled away but stopped himself when he saw the hundreds of people moving about in such close quarters.

 

“Come on. We’re almost there.” Phil encouraged. Once they were up the stairs and down a couple of blocks Phil dropped Dan’s arm to point at a large curved building with windows lining every floor. “That’s where I work.”

 

Dan’s eyes widened. “ _BBC_. You’re a radio host for fucking BBC?!”

 

Phil laughed. “Yup.”

 

“Jeese. If you would have told me _that_ then…”

 

“Then what?” Phil smirked. “You wouldn’t have questioned the money I make? Or refused to help with dinner?”

 

Dan looked over at him. His shoulders shrunk and his eyes shifted guiltily. “That’s not why I didn’t help with dinner.” He mumbled incoherently.

 

 

While Phil was on the radio Dan sat opposite him in a room separating them with glass. Phil hoped it would give Dan some level of comfort to know he was right there. Then he almost slapped himself for thinking it. There was no reason for Dan to need to feel comfort in Phil’s presence. A simple conversation hadn’t changed that. He would still be afraid of Phil. He probably felt as lonely and vulnerable now as he did an hour ago.

 

Dan’s eyes were full of curiosity and wonderment as he watched Phil through the glass. Phil caught his eye several times and smiled. The Omega would immediately look away. But it was progress, thought Phil. One of the men standing near Dan was an Alpha and the boy watched him cautiously. The producer was uninterested though. Phil new him well. He was very devoted to his mate and had no interest in anyone else. Dan had nothing to fear from him. Dan didn’t know that though. His eyes flickered constantly to the man.

 

“Very nice Phil.” The producer, Ben, gave him thumbs up when he finished. Phil returned the gesture before walking around the wall to where Dan got up from his chair. Seeing his unease Phil told the boy, “Why don’t you go wait right over there, okay? We’ll leave in a few minutes.” Dan nodded and went over to a chair by the snack table. Phil smiles when he hesitantly took a handful of M&Ms and began slowly chewing them as if he’d get in trouble for taking them. _He thinks he’ll get in trouble for taking them, and yet he still takes them._ Phil snorted and turned back toward the producer.

 

“I didn’t have a chance to ask before. Who’s the Omega?” Ben raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m taking care of him for a few months. It’s kind of a long story.” Phil rolled his eyes.

 

“But you’re…not going to mate or bond with him?”

 

“No, no, of course not. It’s nothing like that. His father was abusive and his aunt, my friend, couldn’t take him in so I offered to. It’s only for a little while. He turns twenty-one in June.” Phil explained.

 

“Ahhh,” Ben said in understanding. “Well, that’s certainly interesting to say the least.”

 

“Yeah, I know. But if I couldn’t take him in she was going to have to sell him as an underage and you know how that goes.” Phil felt sick just saying the words.

 

“Oh yeah. So, is he going to be joining you at work on Sundays?”

 

“Yeah. Sorry, I kind of forgot to mention that.” Phil laughed. “His father’s still on the loose and they’re worried about him finding Dan so he can’t really be left alone.”

 

Ben shrugged. “Doesn’t bother me. You’re the one responsible for getting him to and from here safely and as long as you don’t leave him unattended while in the building I don’t care. I don’t want any issues with the other Alpha’s _,_ if you know what I mean. He could be quite a distraction for some.”

 

“Yes, of course. He’ll be with me at all times.” They discussed a few more things about the radio show and then Phil went to the snack table to retrieve Dan. “Did you enjoy the food?” He grinned.

 

“Um, yeah.” Dan said, clearly surprised that he’d been spotted picking various foods from the table. “W-was that okay?”

 

“Oh course! That’s what it’s there for. Now come on, let’s go.” Phil nodded towards the exit.

 

“Home?” Dan questioned.

 

“Yup. Home.”

 

 

Every day after, the tension in the apartment became less and less. They melded into a routine. Dan was more and more comfortable around Phil and so Phil didn’t have to be so careful about the things he did and said.

 

Phil hadn’t heard from Louise since Dan arrived but a few days after the Omega had gone to work with him his phone rang. Phil had been grabbing a quick lunch from the fridge and set down the sandwich ingredients to answer his phone. “Louise, hi!”

 

“Phil! I am so sorry I haven’t called yet. It’s been crazy around here. How’s everything going? Has Dan settled in well?”

 

Phil glanced at Dan who was sitting on the futon, his legs curled under him, flipping through a book as if deciding whether or not to read it. “Yes actually. It took a few days but things are going well.”

 

“I am so glad to hear that. I figured you would call if something wasn’t working. Has he been an ass?” She asked.

 

“Not much. He’s been decent enough.” Phil grinned and laughed, causing Dan to look up at him. The boy looked so innocent when he wasn’t trying to look tough. “He does refuse to help me cook dinner though.”

 

“What? That little jerk. You tell him to get his act together.”

 

“Sure thing Louise. Well we’re about to have lunch. I’ll talk to you later okay?” They hung up and Phil resumed his sandwich making. “You want a sandwich Dan?” He asked, knowing Dan would probably starve if it wasn’t for Phil asking.

 

“S-sure.” Dan said hesitantly. The boy set down the book and got to his feet. He quietly made his way into the kitchen and stood beside Phil at the counter. Phil raised an eyebrow at him. “I can make mine.” He reached out for the jar of jelly.

 

“I was kidding with Louise Dan. It’s fine. I don’t mind making you food. Really.” Phil assured the Omega. Though if he was honest, the fact that Dan had offered made him very happy. It made him truly not mind keeping the Omega fed.

 

“I want to. It’s okay. You’ve done so much. I’m sorry I’ve been a jerk.”

 

Phil shook his head but handed Dan a butter knife. “You haven’t been a jerk. Well, maybe the first few days you were kind of a jerk. But I understand why.” When Dan didn’t say anything and Phil could feel eyes boring into his skull he looked over at the Omega. Dan was staring at him with gentle, large eyes. They twinkled with wonderment. “What is it?”

 

Dan seemed to notice that he’d been caught staring and looked quickly back down at the utensil in his hand. “Nothing. I’ll start helping with the meals. I only didn’t before because…well because I didn’t know you. I was afraid. I still kind of am if I’m honest.” Dan looked guiltily down at his feet. “I was the one that made dinner in our house, cooked for everyone. And if wasn’t good, or I didn’t make enough my father would get really angry. I figured if I refused to make it here then maybe that would be one less thing for you to get angry about. Stupid, I know.”

 

Phil was shocked at the way Dan had just opened up to him. He pursed his lips, not responding for some time. His next words had to be just right. They had to comfort the Omega, but they also had ensure that he could in fact trust Phil enough to tell him things like this again. “You know what I think?” Dan looked back up at him, eyes searching his face. “I think that after all of that, you deserve for me to cook you every meal every day, for the rest of your life.” He smiled at the boy and eventually Dan smiled back. It was the first genuine gesture Phil had witnessed from his new flat mate and it warmed him. A ghostly ray of heat that melted away a piece of the agony he’d felt since the loss of Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Dan had become comfortable with Phil everything changed. It was gradual in a sense. It felt that way for Dan anyway. For Phil though, his world was flipped upside down. After being alone in a house for two years, sulking and sad and alone, Dan’s presence was a blanket on a cold day. As Dan’s trust in Phil grew he revealed more and more of his personality to him. Phil learned just how funny the Omega was. They would be rolling on the floor with aching bellies they laughed so hard. They spent the majority of their time in the living room playing Phil’s variety of games. When they decided to work together they made a good team. When they were in the mood for competition they were an even match.

 

Dan still hated going to work with Phil. Rather, he hated traveling to get there. Once there he was quite entertained by how things were done. He found great joy in eating the junk food on the snack table and making faces at Phil from the other side of the glass.

 

Phil knew his feelings for this boy were changing with every smile the Omega directed towards him, every game he lost to him, every meal he made next to him. He knew his big brown eyes were slowly whittling away at the wall in his mind and his kindness at the fear that ached in his chest. That wall had been there from the day Charlie died and as it came down, more was revealed, even to himself, than he ever knew he’d locked away. When had he stopped feeling free? When had he stopped smiling and doing things for others? When had he stopped trying to be happy?

 

This realization of lost contentedness had dawned on him one evening while throwing a pan of diced potatoes into the oven. When it did, he felt a strange prick poking at his abdomen. At first it seemed like nothing. Abruptly though the prick turned into a spasm and then he gasped as pain erupted up through his center. Any air in his lungs was quickly expelled as he doubled over, automatically going to hold himself up by gripping on the hot interior of the oven door. He yelped, yanking away from it all together.

 

“Phil?” Dan called from the living room.

 

Just as quickly as the episode came, the pain disappeared. Phil was left barely standing, a hand on the counter and his eyebrows scrunched in confusion and lingering pain. What had that been about? It felt as though he was going to combust.

 

“Phil? What happened?” Dan came into the kitchen. His face was stricken with worry as he took in Phil’s half bent frame.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay. Just a bad stomach ache of something.”

 

“Oh, okay. Is there anything else I can do to help with dinner?”

 

“No, everything’s either chopped or baking so we’re good.” Phil still felt odd. There was no lingering evidence of pain but the after affects left him feeling distant. “We can get back to the movie.”

 

They watched two more movies that evening. It had kind of become a ritual. Whether it be movies, games, or TV shows, their evenings were always spent on the couch eating. Phil tried to ignore the natural way this all felt. He remembered sitting like this with Charlie, laughing and talking. It felt like just yesterday sometimes. Unlike Charlie though, Dan’s taste in entertainment was less horror and action, more comedy and serious sci-fi dramas. There was a dull grief at the familiarity and yet it was nice to have someone to enjoy this with again. Phil’s brain seemed at war with itself. His mourning wanted to drag him back down into the abyss. Then Dan would laugh at something and Phil would turn to look at him and all at once he was rooted back to the present with no desire to return to the blackness.

 

 

The following day was the fourth week of Dan’s stay. They walked down the London streets toward BBC. Dan was of course, on alert as ever, as was Phil. Rather than rely on himself though, Dan now walked shoulder to shoulder with Phil. It was almost as if Phil were a wall that blocked him from any dangerous, scary thing the world had to offer. Phil hated seeing the fear on the boy’s face.

 

“You lived in Wokingham, right?” Phil asked, trying to distract the Omega.

 

“Mmm, yes.” Dan said distractedly.

 

“What was it like there? The city, I mean.”

 

“Ummm…posh.” Dan laughed but the sound was held back.

 

“So, your families well to do?” Phil presumed.

 

Dan barked a laugh. “God no. We do okay but we’re most definitely not well to do.”

 

“What does your father do for work?” Dan’s expression grew uneasy, almost as if he were getting sick. “I’m sorry,” Phil apologized, “I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m trying to distract you from being out here.”

 

“Oh. Well thanks. I never went out much at home. My father didn’t allow it so I never learned to like it. Everything is just so…open. And people stare at us.” Dan leaned further against Phil and the Alpha smiled. He reached around and put his arm around Dan’s shoulder.

 

“I can understand that. Ignore the people though. They’re just curious.”

 

 

During his radio show Phil saw Dan walk towards the restrooms. He figured he was heading to the snack table and thought nothing of it until after the show when he came to the other side of the glass and realized that the boy hadn’t returned. How long ago had he left? Ten minutes ago? Thirty? Why hadn’t he been paying attention? That was stupid! So, so, stupid of him!

 

“Hey Ben, have you seen Dan?”

 

The Alpha looked up from the piece of paper he was glaring at. “No, I think he got up during your show though.” Before Phil could ask anything further the man returned to the sheet of paper. _Don’t panic,_ Phil told himself. There could be a million different reasons why Dan was still gone. None of the reasons popping into Phil’s mind were helping him keep calm though. Now he had to decide whether he should look for him or stay here. What if they missed each other and Dan thought Phil had left him here?

 

Phil tapped at his thigh anxiously before striding forward. Dan wouldn’t go far, he knew that. The boy was too timid. _Then why did he go at all?!_ Phil wanted to scream. _See Louise, this is why I shouldn’t be looking after him. I told you! I_ told _you!_ “Dan! Dan!” Phil called, jogging down the hall. Dan was not at the snack table or leaning against a wall nearby. The restroom maybe? Phil pushed open the bathroom door and stopped dead.

 

Dan had his back pushed against the tile wall of the bathroom, his hands splayed on the cold surface. He was staring, terror stricken into the eyes of a stranger. He was an Alpha, obviously. One of his hands stroked Dan’s soft curls and he was whispering to the boy. There was a smile on his face that sent a rush of heat through Phil’s blood.

 

Phil said nothing. He simply strode forward, grabbed the man’s wrist and yanked him backward. Dan gasped, having not seen Phil walk in.

 

“What are you-” The stranger started. The man’s eyes widened in surprise when Phil pushed him against the stall wall and glared at him.

 

“Don’t ever touch him again.” Phil threatened, his voice low in warning.

 

“What right do you have? He’s not your mate!”

 

“I want you to stay away from anyway.” Phil gave the Alpha one more shove before turning to Dan and taking his hand. “Come on.” They bolted strode from the bathroom and down the halls. Dan had to just about run to keep up but he certainly didn’t want to be left behind. Once Phil felt they were far enough away and had burned off some of his rage he slowed their pace.

 

“Thank you.” Dan squeaked, swallowing as he spoke.

 

Phil rubbed anxiously at his face with his free hand. “You scared me to death Dan god dammit.”

 

“I’m sorry! I just had to go to the bathroom and then that man came in. I couldn’t do anything.” Dan moved closer to Phil, clutching at his arm with both of his own.

 

“Did he do anything to you?” Phil asked concerningly. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if something had happened.

 

“N-no. He just pushed me against the wall and started…talking.”

 

“Talking? What was he saying?” Dan looked away in embarrassment. “Dan? What did he say?” Phil probed.

 

“He was just telling me that I was pretty and that he wanted me.” Dan shrugged. “Stuff like that.”

 

“Oh. Were you scared?” Phil looked down at the boy gripping his arm. Dan stared at his feet and nodded. At the solemn expression on the Omega’s face Phil’s heart tore. He hugged the younger against him and whispered into his ear. “I’m sorry. I didn’t keep my promise. I’m meant to protect you and I wasn’t there.” Phil recognized the words. He’d never spoken them out loud but they had been echoing through his mind since the day he saw Charlie bloody and lifeless on the street. They were the words he’d wished so badly he could tell his lost mate. Speaking them out loud, and to Dan instead, cause misery to blossom in his rib cage. The emotional pain turned to physical and before he knew what was happening he doubled over. He dropped Dan’s hand to wrap his arm around his body as he gasped for breath.

 

“Phil! Oh my god! Phil!” Dan knelt beside him in a panic. “What’s wrong?”

 

After a few seconds, the pain was gone and again Phil felt a little like he was in a dream. The people around them slowed and whispered curiously. Several took a step forward but then thought better of it and continued on their way, glancing over their shoulders. “I’m okay.” Phil huffed out.

 

“You’re obviously not. Is this what happened yesterday too? Do you need to go to a doctor?”

 

Phil shook his head. “I think I’m just dehydrated or something.” He knew that wasn’t the case but he didn’t know what it could be. He didn’t think it was necessary to go to hospital or a doctor though. “Or maybe I’m getting sick.

 

Dan stood and held out his hand. “Here,” helping Phil to his feet.

 

“Let’s get home.” Phil said more to himself than to Dan. He needed to sit. He was suddenly exhausted.

 

 

At the apartment Phil laid on the couch as Dan doted over him. He brought Phil water and a pack of crackers in case he got nauseous. He covered him with a fluffy warm blanket and started up an episode of X-Files. Just as Dan was taking a seat beside him on the couch Phil’s eyes were starting to flutter closed. “Thank you, Dan.” He mumbled. Dan rested his cheek against the cushions and watched Phil with concern.

 

“Do you need anything else?” He asked. Phil shook his head. He just needed sleep. He was just slipping into unconsciousness when Dan spoke to him again. “Phil? What you said before, about not being there. That’s not true. You _did_ come. You protected me.”

 

Joy spread through Phil at the words. He didn’t quite believe them, but they were nice to hear anyway.

 

 

Phil felt fine when he woke up the next morning. He was still on the couch, he realized. His back was sore and he had a kink in his neck but otherwise he felt back to normal. Maybe he’d slept his sickness away after all. Something stirred near his feet and he lifted his head to see Dan on his futon, shifting in his sleep. He watched the boy eyes flutter behind closed lids. His fingers twitched occasionally. He wondered how he could have lived the last two years of his life in such isolation. He’d forgotten how nice it was to wake up with someone in the same house, sharing the same life. Of course, it was different with Dan. Dan wasn’t his mate. They were not bonded. In another sense of the word perhaps they were. Phil got the same satisfaction from seeing Dan everyday as he had seeing Charlie. It must come from more than just having a sexual partner then, he thought. It was companionship. It was a friend. Someone that cared about you. Someone that made you feel better about yourself than you deserved and made you feel needed. Around Dan, Phil felt worthy of happiness again. He suddenly recalled the events of the previous day and his heart sunk a little. _I won’t let that happen again,_ he promised himself.

 

Dan seemed to sense that he was being observed and his eyes blinked open sleepily. He caught Phil’s gaze and smiled. “You look so much better. Your face has color again.”

 

“Thanks to you.” Phil commented.

 

“I don’t think a blanket and a glass of water is what cured you silly.” Dan giggled.

 

“Mmmm,” Phil hummed, feeling particularly comfortable, “even better, I think it was just you that cured me.”

 

Dan’s smile faded and he cocked his head. Gingerly he stood and sat at the end of the couch beside Phil’s feet. Seeing the sudden seriousness overcome the boy’s face Phil too sat up. The omega looked nervous all of a sudden. “Something wrong?”

 

“No. Not at all.  I just…I’m really glad I could stay here with you Phil.”

 

Phil smiled. “Well you can’t leave _yet_.”

 

“I will soon though. I’m not sure I’m looking forward to it. I’m going miss it here, with you. The person who buys me could never be as kind as you.”

 

Phil was seeing the same fear in the Omega’s face that he’d seen the first few days the boy had come to stay with him. It was of course logical to be afraid of who you would be spending the rest of your life with. He had the right to feel concern. “You don’t have to be afraid. I’ll make sure it’s someone nice, I promise.”

 

Dan gave a sad smile. “You don’t have a say in that.”

 

“Oh, but I will. I’ll make sure of it. You’ll only go to someone that I approve of, that’s for certain. You’re in my care until that moment.” Phil nodded affirmatively and Dan smiled again. That’s all Phil wanted. He wanted to make sure this boy would always be able to smile like that. Dan abruptly leaned forward and embraced Phil, holding onto him tightly. Phil laughed. “What’s this for?” He tentatively placed his hands on Dan’s back.

 

“Sometimes you look like you could use a hug.”

 

“Aaand, you thought I needed one now?” Phil said into the boy’s shoulder.

 

“No, but I did.”

 

Just as Dan was pulling away Phil caught a whiff of something. His forehead creased. “Wait.” He demanded and pulled Dan back to him, this time tickling his neck with his nose. An involuntary growl vibrated in his throat. Dan tensed and cowered slightly.

 

“W-what?” The omega squeaked through his throat.

 

Phil sat back, staring incredulously at the boy. He kept Dans forearm firm in his hand. “You lied yesterday.”

 

Dan’s eyes darted back and forth and he tried to sit up against Phil’s hold. “What do you mean?”

 

Phil didn’t mean to be scaring Dan. He wasn’t angry at him. “You said he didn’t do anything to you. You lied. He scented you.”

 

Dan tried to pull away again, more fervently this time but Phil ignored his efforts.

 

“How did I not notice it before?” He sniffed Dan’s neck again, as if suspecting he was wrong the first time. But no, the scent was clear now that he’d picked up on it. Between his rage after the ordeal and the sickness that had suddenly overcame him he must have not been paying attention.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think it mattered. I didn’t think you would care that I didn’t tell you.” Dan’s pleaded for understanding and mercy. He exposed his throat submissively and swallowed, relenting his fight and instead waiting for Phil’s approval again.

 

Phil let out a breath and reached up to stroke the omega’s hair from his face. “I’m not mad at you Dan. I’m angry at that Alpha, and I’m angry at myself for not noticing.”

 

“It’s not your fault.” Dan scooted closer to Phil. His instincts were taking over. He needed forgiveness. He needed comfort. Guilt was eating at him even though there was no real reason for it to be. “You were sick and there was a lot going on. I’m sorry.” Dan wrapped his arms around Phil again, tucking his face in the crevice between his shoulder and neck.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay. There’s no need for any of this.” Deep inside Phil an animalistic need was being satisfied by Dan’s actions. He held the omega close to his chest and grazed his fingertips up and down his arms. “You don’t need to apologize.” Dan nuzzled into his neck again and only then did Phil realize what the omega was asking of him. He was begging to be scented, desperate and wanting of Phil’s approval. Phil’s heart rate quickened. Surely that would not be appropriate. It was so close to intimacy. Phil hadn’t scented someone for so long. It was so personal and beautiful. Dan would be leaving all too soon. Of course Phil wanted to. The desire was undeniable. Dan whined anxiously again and all Phil wanted to do was comfort him, make him happy again. It wasn’t as though it would mean anything. It was just to bring some relief to a distressed omega. Besides that, he had caused Dans unease with his confusing anger. What would happen to Dans state if Phil _didn’t_ scent him? Surely his anxiety would only continue and possibly get worse. He’d seek constant approval of Phil until he was satisfied.

 

With the needy omega in his arms Phil carefully tilted the boys head and nosed gently at the spot just below his ear. A shuttering breath escaped Dan’s lips, ghosting over Phil’s flesh as he continued his movements down the Omega’s neck. He relished in every content whimper. It had been so long. So long since he’d last had someone melding against him like this. So long since he’d had comforted someone who needed him. He risked gently pressing his lips to the soft skin and the reaction Dan gave him was almost too much to bare. He sagged against Phil, clutching onto him.

 

Within minutes the smell of the other Alpha was gone and replaced with Phil’s own. Dan was sated now, sagging against him. Slowly and against his wanting he pulled away from Dan. Dans eyes blinked rapidly as if waking from a deep sleep. Phil kept a hand on his arm, rubbing circles with his thumb. “Better?” He nodded and slunk down to lay his head on Phil’s lap. Phil leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes as well.

 

 

Phil wasn’t sure how long he’d dozed before a familiar sharpness stabbed in his core. He sat up abruptly, knowing what was to come. Dan was no longer beside him and he was grateful because the wave of agony that tore through him almost sent him onto the floor. He barely contained a scream. He held a fisted hand against his chest, seemingly choking on nothing. He couldn’t breathe. It lasted longer than the other times but finally the air returned to his lungs and the stabbing dissipated. He fell against the cushion and closed his eyes, trying to settle the pounding that had begun in his temple. _What is wrong with me? What kind of sickness is this?_ He wondered. He’d never felt anything like it.

 

There was clanking in the kitchen and he endeavored to pull himself together before Dan saw. It had worried Dan so much before, he’d hate to see that look on his face again. After a few deep breaths Phil settled back down. Perhaps he should ask Louise what was happening. Maybe she would know. But he also didn’t want her to worry. She had enough on her plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked everyone out of the three unfinished fics I've started which one I should try to complete next and this was by far the winner! I'll be finishing Soul Songs soon and then taking a bit of writing break cause, well, it ain't always easy stuff. And then this will be my focus. Thanks all for the comments and suggestions! As always, I LOVE to hear your ideas so please let me know what you'd like to see and how you want this fic to develop :)


End file.
